fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fairy Flu!/References
*This short marks the debut appearance of Tootie, though here, she was voiced by Amber Hood, rather than Grey DeLisle, In this episode, Tootie is already madly in love with Timmy. Tootie's glasses have round frames and she wears different clothing. Her pig-tails are shorter, and her hairline is different. Her pupils are blue instead of black. ** In addition to this being the debut episode of Tootie, this is also the first time we see Timmy with other kids which is a fairly rare occurrence in the Oh Yeah! Cartoon shorts. *Cosmo sneezed exactly seven times in this episode, while Wanda sneezes four times. *This is the first time an on-screen death is shown in the franchise (in this case, the butterfly being killed by a speeding truck.) * First episode where Timmy gets kissed by someone (Tootie, in this case). * This is the second episode with an animated title card. * When they played spin the bottle, Tootie said that the winner gets to kiss, her, but one of the player is a girl who seemed to not care if she won. *This episode was aired on the same date as the first 3 pilot episodes segments of *Vicky calls Timmy "artichoke" in this episode. *This episode reveals that Timmy, Mr. Turner and/or Mrs. Turner are allergic to sauerkraut. * This episode premiered the same day as the "sneak peek" of Spongebob Squarepants and the 1999 Kids Choice' Awards. *Cosmo would later have the Fairy Flu again in the Season 10 episode, "One Flu Over the Crocker's Nest". . It retains this style in the episode, "Dog's Day Afternoon".]] *Vicky's House is colored brown and yellow at first before turning green and white. *The clown is ridiculously tall in comparison to the rest of the house in some scenes. *In the very first episode, Vicky mentions she has a brother, but no other member of her family is mentioned or seen besides Tootie. **Most likely the brother was dropped and replaced with Tootie, as this was only referenced in the pilot episode. *Towards the beginning of the episode, Timmy does not want to go to the party and explains to Cosmo and Wanda that his parents would say, "It would be a nice gesture if you he goes." He opens the door and they say that. Cosmo and Wanda are in their normal form, which means Timmy's parents should have seen Cosmo and Wanda. *In this episode, the Fairy Flu makes fairies temporarily lose control of their powers. In Timmy the Barbarian!, Binky gets the flu, but he does not uncontrollably poof things up when he sneezes. *When the bottle spins, there is a window next to Tootie's door. It does not appear in any other scene. It also makes no sense to be there as there would be no reason to have a window on the inside of a house. If Tootie's room is on the second floor, it would also be illogical to have a door on the second floor if it was going outside. *In the scene where Timmy and Tootie are stuffing Cosmo and Wanda full of sauerkraut, in some frames, Wanda's right eyelashes disappear. :Timmy: A birthday party? Ah, rats! [Sees Cosmo and Wanda being rats] GAH!!! ---- :Tootie: Is that you, Timmy? :Timmy: [With toilet's sound] Happy birthday, Tootie. :Tootie: [Scared of Timmy, because his head is a toilet] Gah!! ---- :Clown: sarcastically "No mom, I don't need college, I gonna 'follow my dream' and become a clown." ---- :Vicky: Hello there, I'm Vicky, and I'm the... ABSOLUTE RULER! :Boy: How come you're the absolute ruler? party guests back away :Vicky: Because, my little artichoke, I'm 16 and you're 10. DO THE MATH!!!! ---- :Vicky: These are the birthday party rules. Now I am only gonna say this once, so pay attention! Now then... sneezes and she turns into a frog Ribbit ribbit ribbit ribbit... a fly with her tongue Ribbit ribbit ribbit ribbit ribbit! :Wanda: Gasp! Vicky back :Vicky: Everybody got that? :Kids: Yaayyyyy! :Vicky: Sub humans... :Clown: Show-off. ---- :Vicky: Now I can catch up on my beauty rest, not that I need any! ---- :Tootie: Why are we stuffing your balloons with sauerkraut? :Timmy: Uh... they're rare German balloons. Now stuff, stuff like the wind! ---- :Timmy: I've been invited to a birthday party with that weird girl Tootie. :Wanda: So? :Timmy: She has a crush on me and she's Vicky's little sister! :Cosmo and Wanda: GASP! :Wanda: Vicky the babysitter?! :Cosmo: Icky with a V! Category:References Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts